User blog:Gundam Legilis/RWBY Panel reactions
Hello everybody! Today, you'll see how I felt about the RWBY Panel. First, there was a moment of silence. That's deep. Next, Ren's figure obviously came out, along with a puberty joke when the team accidentally made a fuckup. Third, aside from the first clip, we get Winter, played by Elizabeth Maxwell (Ghost in The Shell's Motoko Kusanagi), and Qrow, played by THE VIC MIGNOGNA (or Mignyanyanyaah, as you remember it), aka FMA's Edward Elric and Free's Rin Matsuoka. At this rate, they might get the entire crew of Funimation, no, Hollywood to voice characters on this show. And my, my, these characters also have nice threads. Fourth, the poster, and the arena design concepts have been revealed. The tournament is like a Smash Bros match, arenas wise, with all the fancy environmental hazards. That is impressive, and can play out in Cinder's plan. Fifth, a beta fight was shown exclusively live due to music copyrights. Damnit (unless you saw it on YouTube, like a few of the Wiki users here). But they did show us the designs for a new team- Team ABRN. A few of them look generic, and a weird. Arslan: Narnia, everyone? Bolin: No, not you, you lavabender! Go back to LOK! The Bolin I'm talking about is more a generic teenage monk. Reese: Looks like the stereotypical punk that loves to break all the rules. At least they have hoverboards in Remnant. Also, does it strike you as odd that she reminds me so much of Life is Strange's Chloe Price, from the name meaning to the looks? Nadir: Weirdest name ever. Either our predictions that the CNR requiring color-related first names were wrong, or they were exploiting some sort of loophole. If they are trying to refer to Nadeshiko Pink with this guy, then it is THE DUMBEST way ever. RT, I love you with this show, but you must admit you really dropped the ball on this one. Also, it's also quite frustrating when you have to add more characters to populate Remnant, but lack the time necessary to give each one character development. Sixth was the Q&A. This frustrated me the most. Almost all the questions were either about voice actors and the whole "diversity" thing. Monty's brother Neat is taking over as Ren in his unique style, and there is no confirmation yet for whether or not Neo has a VA. Yes, the crew is trying as hard as they can to balance kid-friendliness with mature themes, a tough act to follow on ATLA and LOK. *Sigh* Yes, these questions are nice and all, but I really wanted to know more about the non-spoilerrific world-building! Instead, we get these, which are less-pressing concerns, especially on the whole "diversity" thing. Yes, we all like diversity, myself included. But I draw the line when you make it the centre of the universe, plotlines, writing consistency be damned. Besides, didn't they pay attention to some of the AfterBuzz podcasts, or their Twitters and Tumblrs? I recall they were working on it, and that they had no guarantees. But hey, what did you think of it? -Gundam Legilis Category:Blog posts